


I Won't Let You Hurt Anymore

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: i just want maria to be happy okay





	I Won't Let You Hurt Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> i just want maria to be happy okay

A knock at her apartment’s door snapped Eliza’s train of thought abruptly. She looked up, startled for a good moment or two, before setting her book down and getting up. She checked her watch as she made her way to the door. Who was trying to talk to her at 10 o’ clock at night? She glanced out the peephole in the door before opening it.

“Maria?” Eliza’s voice caught in her throat. She looked disheveled, her usually flawless hair hanging in her face, and the one eye that was visible was red, her face flushed. This display caught Eliza completely off guard, rendering her speechless. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Maria spoke.

“Can I please stay here for tonight?” Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming or shouting for quite some time. “Y-yeah, of course, come in,” Eliza stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. “Go ahead and sit down, love.” She told Maria, moving to the kitchen to make some tea for the other woman.

Eliza’s mind raced. What could have happened to Maria to cause her to look so beat up? Maybe she had gone out for a night in the city and gotten harassed? It was possible, but hard to believe. Maria could defend herself just fine on her own, so Eliza let go of the notion. As she carried the cup of tea back to Maria and set it on the table beside her, she decided that she wasn’t going to push Maria to tell her anything if she didn’t want to. Eliza took a seat beside her friend, glancing at her hands, which bunched up and pulled at the fabric of her skirt.

She reached out, gingerly touching Maria’s hand. “What happened?” Her voice was a near whisper, the concern obvious on her face. Maria was silent; her mouth twitched in a fashion that was hard to tell if she wanted to say something or if she was about to cry- maybe both. “I’m here for you. If you don’t want to talk about it, then that’s-” Eliza began.

“I can’t go back.” Maria whispered, the distress in her tone crystal clear.

Eliza was surprised. “What?”

“James. He… H-he…” Eliza’s stomach dropped. Maria began to shake, her hands clenching the fabric of her skirt tighter, her knuckles turning white. Tears started running down her face, and Eliza moved to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in her own. “What did James do to you?”

Maria shifted uncomfortably, before taking a deep breath and sitting up. She closed her eyes before brushing her hair back, tears still leaking out. There, over her left eye, bloomed a large bruise, a shade of deep purple, with splotches of red and green and yellow oozing outward around the edges. A loud sob racked her body as she sat there pathetically, her shoulders shaking. “This has b-b-been going on f-for months n-now, he… He’s never hit m-me in the face b-before,” she took a long, shaky breath. Now, with her hair out of the way, Eliza could also see marks around her neck where fingers had been placed.

On the outside, Eliza was there, squeezing Maria’s hands before getting up, embracing her, stroking her hair gently and she sobbed into her shoulder. On the inside, Eliza was seeing red. She was infuriated- how had she not known something was wrong? She was going to make James pay for what he did to Maria. He was much bigger than her, but hell hath no fury like Eliza defending the people she loved.

She and Maria had been friends for the longest time, she always knew when something was bothering her, and vice versa. How long had she had to hide this? “You’re so strong, Maria…” she whispered. Maria whimpered in response, burying her face deeper into Eliza’s shoulder.

She had never had the best feelings toward James in the first place, but she disregarded them as a ‘jealous lover’ thing. It was true; Eliza was head over heels for Maria, and the day that she brought James over was the day that Eliza really felt her heart break. She never wished him ill, she was always civil, but there was always that negativity directed towards him. Now that it was justified, Eliza had every intention of making him atone for his actions.

“I used t-to love him, Eliza… I th-thought that he was everything to me, and that I was e-everything to him… Now all he ever does is yell at me and beat me… What did I do wrong, Eliza?” She looked up at the brunette. “Absolutely nothing. You didn’t deserve any of what he did to you.” She answered quickly, strongly. The way that Maria’s eyes shined, especially now through the tears and red puffiness, made something inside Eliza want to give anything and everything to make her happy again.

“You’re staying with me, okay? From now on. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come near you ever again, I promise.” Maria’s face twisted a bit as she tried to hold back the fresh tears, but to no avail. They cascaded down her cheeks in a lachrymose waterfall, a testament to her suffering. “Thank you… Th-thank you so much Eliza, you’ve a-always been there for me…” Maria whispered, hugging her tightly. Eliza returned the gesture. “Do you want to take a shower? It might make you feel better. I have some clothes you can sleep in, and I’ll take off work tomorrow and we can stay here together.”

Maria nodded, moving away from Eliza. “Okay… That sounds like a good plan…” She sniffled, turning away. She made her way to the bathroom, the latch audibly clicking shut when she closed the door. Eliza was left to her thoughts, staring at the now lukewarm cup of tea she had made. James Reynold better watch his back, she told herself, because he’s got another thing coming.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
